The Toon Factory (Europe) (1991) Opening Comic (My art stuff)
Here is the comic of the opening theme song of The Toon Factory (Europe) (1991) the version of Fun Factory opening from Sky One from 1991 with the cartoon characters (such as Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby the human-sized brave mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse and many more are from (1919 to 1991 only) and the singers without their bodies and the singers are invisible, overhearing and singing. 1.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are riding in hot air balloon, Happy Jazz music plays and the singer sings Let's sing a summer song! 2.Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, Colonel K, Igor (Count Duckula), Buzzy the Crow, Baby Huey, Garfield, Orson Pig, Wowser, Spiff and Hercules, Herman and Katnip and Casper are riding in the bus in the city and the singer sings With your favorite cartoon stars! 3.Heckle and Jeckle are skateboarding with Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales (1987), Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale from Rescue Rangers, Baloo from Talespin, Foofur, Winnie the Pooh from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, the Smurfs, Benny Breakiron and Johan and Peewit and the singer sings In a magical colorful place called the Toon Factory! 4.Roly, Thorny, Pak and Kumba are dancing with Delfy the Dolphin and The Snorks in the sea and the singer sings The Toon Factory, the Toon Factory! Dance along with your favorite cartoon stars from around the world! 5.Dogtanian (in his blue form from The Return of Dogtanian (1990-91)), Willy Fog, David the Gnome, Chris and Lon are flying in the sky) and the singer sings Like USA, Canada, UK, Ireland, Spain, Germany, Australia, France and more. 6.Danger Mouse and Count Duckula are driving the boat with the flags of UK, Ireland, France, Belgium, Switzerland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Spain, Portugal, Greece, Germany, Austria and Italy and the singer sings You can come with us in the Toon Factory! Toon Factory! 7.Fievel, Tiger, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike and Charlie B. Barkin are riding in the car in the city and the singer sings With your favorite animated movies and television cartoons! 8.Jimmy the Little Puppy and Joey the Flea are running with Wylie Burp, Edmond the Cat, Chanticleer, Snoopy and Woodstock and the singer sings We are going to take you to the Toon Factory is filled with cartoons and movies. 9.Bert Raccoon and Rufus from The Dreamstone are riding on the airplane with Dragui, Blush from Bobobobs, Superted, Cobi, Droopy and Dripple, Rocky and Bullwinkle and the singer sings The Toon Factory, the Toon Factory! 10.Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda, Tom and Jerry Kids, Asterix, Tintin, Obelix, Snowy, Spirou, Fantasio, Spip, Lucky Luke, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Underdog, Mr. Magoo, Pottsworth are looking at the telescope and the singer sings The Toon Factory, the Toon Factory! 11.The Nutcracker Prince and Clara are dancing in the stage with Alvin, Simon and Theodore and the singer sings We can take you to the magical colorful place is filled with cartoons and movies. 12.Mario and Luigi are popping out the star from space and land on the same boat with Danger Mouse and Count Duckula and the singer sings It's the Toon Factory, the Toon Factory! 13.The Tiny Toons, Widget, Blackie the Lamb, Wolfie, ALF, Inspector Gadget, Moomin, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Shaggy, The Pink Panther, The Simpsons and Alfred J. Kwak are running to the Toon Factory and the singer sings It's the magical colorful place for kids of all ages! 14.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are landing next to the Toon Factory, running from the hot air balloon and entering the Toon Factory and the singer sings Welcome to the Toon Factory! and the music ends. This comic is inspired by the opening theme of the Fun Factory from 1991.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piKYeO4lk2w (0:30-0:56) Category:My art STUFF